


night changes

by highladyofvelaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oikage Day, i think they are neat, ok21, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofvelaris/pseuds/highladyofvelaris
Summary: Oikawa's need to see Shiratorizawa loose is greater than his pride so he decides to teach a certain crow. Now poor Tobio has to deal with him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	night changes

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people dont ship them but I think they are neat. Hope you'll like this :)
> 
> I actually wanted to put the whole lyric as the title but its too long :(
> 
> Once I've posted all three chapters i'll revisit them to check for any mistakes

I’m home,” Tobio called out as he entered the house, toeing off his shoes. Today was one of the days where there was no practice so he was home early. He hoped his mother would let him go to the nearby park and let him practice once he finished his homework. 

He was too busy thinking about how he was going to practice his sets that he almost missed noticing another pair of school shoes near the door, a second later he heard his mother laugh. Did his mother have a guest around? But school shoes? It couldn’t be his friends because he just said goodbye to them, unless Hinata had super speed alongside his stupid jump. 

He walked into the living room clutching his bag tightly. He had a bad feeling about this. 

He stopped in his tracks. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Tobio!” his mother exclaimed. 

But he was too focused on the person sitting next to her. 

That familiar brown hair and that ever present smirk. 

“Yahoo Tobio-chan!”

“What are you doing here?” he repeated. Out of all the people it could have been why him? And what was he doing here? 

“Tobio stop being so rude. Tooru-kun came all the way here to see you and this is how you’re acting?”

Tobio didn’t reply still staring at the other boy who stared back at him with a smile on his face, as if he knew a secret Tobio didn’t. 

“Why don’t you guys go to your room I’ll bring some snacks,” his mother said giving Tobio a look that said be nice or he’s in trouble. 

“That’s okay Kageyama-san I won’t be staying for long, I just want to talk with Tobio-chan for a bit,” Oikawa said rising from his seat as he gave his mother that famous fake innocent smile that all the adults fall for. 

Tobio look at him with narrowed eyes wondering what the hell his former captain had to talk to him about. Knowing Oikawa, it could be anything, so it was better to have the conversation in his room where his mother couldn’t hear. Especially if whatever it was made him swear at the other boy and once again knowing Oikawa it was most likely. 

He gestured at Oikawa to follow him as he walked up to his room. 

Even though Oikawa was quiet as they walked Tobio had his guard up. You never know when Oikawa might drop the nice guy façade and show his true self.

“How very Tobio,” Oikawa said as he surveyed the room when Tobio let him in. 

There wasn’t much in his room, just the usual bed, cupboard and table and a shelf containing books and photographs and medals. There was also a lone volleyball lying next to his bed. What’s wrong with it? 

He glared at him. 

“Don’t worry mine looks the same.”

“Really? I thought it’s full of pictures of you.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him, “When did Tobio-chan become a smartass?”

He continued examining the room, crouching a bit to look at the volleyball magazine that was open on his desk.

Tobio knew there’s no point in asking questions from him when he knows Oikawa will not answer unless he wants to so he went and sat on the bed, dropping his bag on the floor, waiting for Oikawa to be done. 

He was now inspecting all the things in Tobio’s shelf. “I didn’t know Tobio-chan could read,” Oikawa said running a finger on the line of manga stacked neatly. 

Tobio just rolled his eyes. He does have hobbies and other things that he likes, they just aren’t important as volleyball. Besides, he doesn’t like talking about them with others especially after people in middle school made fun of him every time he tried. 

Oikawa frowned. “I hate that we have the same taste” 

“Oikawa-san what are you doing here? I thought you might never want to see me again,” he said as he fiddled with his fingers. He wanted it come out as nonchalant but it came out as broken and hurt. He cleared his throat hoping the older boy wouldn’t notice. What’s he being hurt about? They won the match fair and square if Oikawa couldn’t handle it, it wasn’t his fault.

Oikawa let out a sigh and walked towards his bed and flopped down pushing Tobio to the edge. He was silent for a few seconds then said, “I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to see anyone all I wanted to do was stay in my room and-” He sat up. “Anyway,” he continued waving his hand. “I realized I needed to let go of my pride or just that my need for revenge was greater than my pride.” 

He turned to him with a determined look in his eye.

“I’m going to teach you my serve” 

Tobio fell off the bed. 

He stared at Oikawa dumbfounded. 

This has to be a joke. 

Or a prank. Yeah that’s it. Oikawa was pulling a prank on him and he almost fell for it. He looked around expecting someone from Seijoh to jump out holding a camera. 

“Stop being overdramatic Tobio-chan. I’m being serious,” he said when he saw him looking around. 

Tobio was quiet for some time trying to get an understanding of what’s happening. 

“What if I said I don’t want to learn your serve?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m just saying… I shouldn’t be copying your serve I should just improve mine”

“Look Tobio have you faced Shiratorizawa? no I have and trust me when I say you can’t beat them without a good serve. I’ve played against you guys you’ll aren’t that good and your serves are mediocre at best.” 

Tobio frowned at that, he didn’t think his serves were that bad and they weren’t that good? Karasuno just beat them that obviously makes them good right? He wanted to argue about it but Oikawa continued, “And if you don’t want to learn my serve then I’ll at least help you make yours better”

Tobio stood up abruptly, “Of course I want to learn your serve!”

“Then what’s the problem?” Oikawa asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why did you decide to do this?” he asked because he knows the other boy, he won’t do something like this without a reason. 

Oikawa sighed running a hand through his hair, making it even more messy than usual. But it still made him look good. Wait why did he think that? What is this middle school again?

“I… I was never able to win against them but if you guys have even a 1% chance I’m going to make sure you’ll win. I may hate you guys but I hate them even more.” 

Oikawa stood up and faced him. 

“So what do you say Tobio? Want me to teach you my serve?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short chapter but the next one is going to be long. So its going to be short, long, short. 
> 
> I've had this idea since around September last year but I've been in such a low mood unable to concentrate that i couldn't even write a whole sentence. But since the start of this year I've felt better and really inspired and I've started writing more. So I'm trying to finish this off while this mood lasts. I already started writing the second chapter but it may take some time since its a bit long.
> 
> 13/2: I'm not dropping this okay i will be updating it. it's just taking more time than i thought. life isn't making it any easier.:(


End file.
